Trick or Treat
by Loretto
Summary: More fluff, this time in a holiday setting.


He had anticipated being asked to go to a costume party, but instead she had told him that she always stayed home to distribute candy. "There are so many little kids in our neighborhood - Halloween is a big thing there."

"How big, exactly?"

He sounded concerned, and she clarified, "I don't need you to be here for this, Nico. It's just a neighborhood thing. We'll see each other tomorrow night."

He nodded, "OK. Are you sure you don't need my help?"

She said suspiciously. "Are you talking about doing security for my house?"

He said, "No. It's just that sometimes the older kids can get more tricky than treaty."

She laughed. "Don't worry. I've known most of these kids for years. They're harmless."

"Very well. If you say so."

"Great. I need to get going now. I've got to set out the candy, fix the decorations and get my costume ready. Oh, wait, it's a neighbor at the door. Talk to you later!" She hung up.

He smiled. Of course she did it up. He'd seen boxes of decorations in addition to the many ones already in place. He wondered what costume she was wearing. He knew it would be kid-appropriate, so maybe a ghost? No, the logistics would be too difficult. A cat? He knew she wasn't a big fan, although Onyx was growing on her. A witch? She might not want to scare the small kids. He shrugged. He'd ask tomorrow.

As the afternoon progressed, he found himself getting more curious, until finally he couldn't stand it anymore.

When he got to her house, it was already dark. Sure enough, there were bands of children roaming the neighborhood, and crowded around every door. He estimated a few hundred. It really was a big deal, and it looked like the biggest deal was her house. He could see little figures making their way across her lawn, holding on to their parents' hands.

He decided to have the full experience, so he walked to the door. He wasn't even noticed by the throng of children waiting by the door. Wow, suburban Halloween was something.

Then he saw her, and he understood why. She was dressed as a witch, all right: Glinda the Good Witch. She was wearing a big pink dress with a full skirt, a tall silver crown and was carrying a silver wand. Her hair was styled in long waves. There wasn't anything inappropriate about the dress, except that it made the most of her her hourglass figure. She looked scrumptious. He glanced around at the parents surrounding her door. Sure enough, most of them were dads who were looking at Dani like she was the best treat ever. He frowned at the lecherous fathers and waited for his turn to get candy.

"You're here!" Dani beamed. "Are you here to help me?"

"Yes, I decided I couldn't resist seeing how Danielle Santino celebrated Halloween. It looks like you are pretty popular."

She smiled. "Yes, the kids love Wizard of Oz." She really didn't have a clue.

"Well, I'm here to help. What do you need?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe you could hold the bowl of candy out for the kids and make sure they all take two things? I always get sidelined talking to their parents, and things get backed up."

"Sounds perfect."

They waited until the doorbell rang again. It was another group of leering dads and delighted small children. He took the bowl and stood next to her. While the kids took their candy, Nico surreptitiously fixed their fathers with a cold stare. _Sorry, no treat this year_, he thought.

The crowds finally began to abate, until finally there were none. The neighborhood was quiet.

Dani let out a slight yawn. "Wow, that was a long evening. Thanks so much for your help. I have a hard time with traffic control."

He smiled at her. "How about we make this a tradition?" _Problem solved_.

Dani looked delighted. "And you could wear a costume!"

He looked dismayed.

She swatted him on the arm with her wand. "I kid, I kid." Without thinking, she smothered another yawn.

He looked at her and said, "How about I make you some coffee? Then I'll take in the outdoor decorations while you shut down operations inside."

She looked at him like he had descended from the heavens. "That sounds perfect. I'll go up and change while you make the coffee."

She started to make her way to the stairs.

"Dani?"

She turned.

"Leave the costume on for a while, will you?" He smiled impishly.


End file.
